Les Défis d'Aventures - Vingtième édition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la vingtième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 2 Janvier au 27 Janvier.
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans le dix-neuvième recueil des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du sujet:

Ce mois-ci, nous vous proposons de **faire faire la biographie d'un personnage**. Vous avez toute liberté sur la forme que prendra la biographie.


	2. Participation de SiriaG

Parmi mes résolutions pour cette année 2019, il y a celle de participer plus régulièrement aux Défis d'Aventures, et je compte bien la tenir ! Installez-vous confortablement, prenez une tisane menthe-verveine, et appréciez ce moment de lecture !

* * *

La guerre terminée, le Cratère se reconstruisait petit à petit, et les choses revenaient doucement mais sûrement dans l'ordre. Dans le royaume des Nains, Grunlek Von Krayn avait décidé de prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit suite à sa victoire aux Jeux de la Fosse, le trône, devant ainsi Sa Majesté des Runes. Peu de temps après son couronnement avaient lieux des obsèques. On rendait hommage à une personne que le Roi ne connaissait que trop bien, qui s'était sacrifiée à Castelblanc pour retenir les ennemis et sauver ses alliés. Il était normal pour lui, en tant que personnalité royale, d'être présent à la cérémonie funéraire d'une personne considérée comme une héroïne, mais aussi en tant que simple individu, pour dire au revoir à celle qui l'avait vu grandir, lui avait appris un grand nombre de choses et qui lui était de bon conseil.  
Il n'était pas venu les mains vides. Il avait préparé un discours digne de ce nom pour rendre hommage à celle que le peuple nain connaissait sous le nom de Mama Casse-Roc.

«S'il y a bien un mot qui peut résumer au mieux la vie de Mama Casse-Roc, c'est celui de ''combat'', et il avait commencé au sein même de sa famille. Elle était toujours là pour s'assurer que ses frères et sœurs puissent réaliser leurs rêves et ambitions, ainsi qu'être heureux et fiers de leur patrie. Tout comme son père, elle disait qu'elle était une naine, avec toujours la même fierté dans sa voix, qui n'a jamais faibli avec le temps ou la situation de sa nation. Avec cette détermination à se battre, venait la bienveillance, digne de la grande sœur qu'elle a été, montrant la sagesse qu'elle avait acquise avec la vie en donnant les meilleurs conseils à ses cadets, pour qu'eux aussi puissent trouver la voie qui leur correspondait le mieux. Ce combat, elle l'a porté autour d'elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'au jour où elle décida de l'apporter aux des soldats, en s'engageant dans l'armée. Sa détermination l'a conduite bien loin, montant ainsi rapidement en grades, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne instructrice auprès des nouvelles recrues. Elle passait aux nouvelles recrues la fierté de faire partie de la nation naine, de se battre pour protéger les siens, et surtout de permettre au royaume de surmonter les difficultés causées par nos ennemis extérieurs. Avec cet idéal de défense et de protection du peuple, elle réussit à galvaniser les troupes, qui parvinrent à remporter plusieurs batailles contre Lorimar, qui était alors notre adversaire de toujours. Son amour pour sa patrie, ses sages conseils, sa détermination et son caractère furent remarqués par la famille royale, qui lui proposa de devenir la nourrice du prince héritier. Elle y vit l'occasion de porter ses idéaux à un autre niveau, et elle accepta l'offre. Mama Casse-Roc m'a appris beaucoup de choses, elle m'a transmit une partie de son savoir, donné de précieux conseils, et aidé à devenir un bon prince. Elle me soutenait dans ce que je souhaitais entreprendre. Elle fût l'une des seules personnes et ne pas s'être offusquée ou opposée à mon ambition de devenir aventurier. Elle savait que sans prince héritier, la succession allait être plus complexe, mais tout comme pour ses frères et sœurs, elle souhaitait que je trouve ma voie, et réalise mes rêves. Lorsque la nation sombrait dans la corruption, alors que mon oncle n'était pas en état de régner comme il se devait, et que le peuple perdait confiance en son pays, elle gardait foi en ses convictions. Elle était toujours fière de faire partie du royaume nain, malgré la difficulté d'assurer son rôle de chef des gardes, tout en prenant des décisions en faisant attention de ne pas pour autant remplacer le Roi. Même si il n'était pas en état de gouverner, il était toujours vivant, mais en convalescence, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle veillait sur la nation du mieux qu'elle pouvait, malgré les problèmes internes, et la guerre entre Castelblanc et Kirov qui battait son plein. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où les choses reviennent doucement en ordre depuis la fin de ces conflits. En toute situation, elle a été l'exemple même de la conviction et de la détermination. Son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, loin de là, car c'est grâce à ses idéaux et sa bravoure, que le peuple nain peut désormais se reconstruire. Mama Casse-Roc ne sera jamais oubliée, car c'est sur son exemple que sera rebâtit la nation naine, forte et bien avisée.»

Les applaudissements résonnèrent suite à cette éloge funèbre solennelle prononcée par Sa Majesté des Runes en personne, en l'honneur d'une naine tombée au combat, pour défendre sa nation qu'elle aimait de tout cœur.


	3. Participation de Dolip1000mg

_Le 15, je suis là !_

 _J'ai essayé de faire se que j'ai pu, mais le thême était vraiement pas évident à traiter ^^' Le choix du personnage a été un vrai cauchemar à faire, tellement de personnage intéressant à traiter ! Mais je suis quand même contente du résultat ! J'espère que vous apprécirez !_

.

* * *

.

Il était né dans le sang. Comme tout à chacun direz-vous, mais lui était vraiment né dans un bain de sang. Le village de ses parents était en train de se faire piller lors de sa venue. Ce n'était que hurlements de terreur et cadavres jonchant les rues. Ses géniteurs n'y échappèrent pas. Il était sorti du ventre de sa mère alors qu'elle agonisait, lui arrachant par la même ses derniers instants de vie.

Sous les cendres et les éclats du feu, il n'avait pas crié pour ses premières secondes sous le ciel écarlate. A peine né dans la boue et les sangs qui se mélangeaient, il avait pourtant survécu trois jours. Nul ne savait comment un tel miracle était possible, mais quand le village avait été fouillé par des marchands de passage, il l'avait retrouvé, vivant.

Il avait alors était amené dans un autre village et une famille avec un autre nouveau-né fut contraint par les dirigeant de le prendre en charge ; cela malgré les réticences. L'enfant était arrivé couvert d'une couche de crasse vermeille, et son histoire était pour le moins inattendue. Soit c'était un enfant béni par les dieux, soit c'était l'engeance d'un démon. Ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir de quel côté penchait plutôt l'opinion des gens.

Cela s'accentua rapidement dès les premières semaines de sa vie dans son nouveau foyer. L'enfant ne pleurait pas. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'émotion et ne se nourrissait pas correctement, refusant le sein. Pour le nourrir, on broyait les restes de repas pour en faire un bouillon infâme. Mais ce que le nourrisson, puis l'enfant qui grandit dans ce foyer, préférait, c'était le jus de la viande saignante.

Huit années après, le garçon inspirait encore plus la peur qu'à son arrivée. Son regard inquisiteur montrait qu'il était loin d'être bête même s'il ne parlait que peu. Il se montrait discret, mais restait débrouillard. Déjà, à ce jeune âge, il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Alors quand des hommes sont venus le chercher un jour, il ne regarda même pas en arrière avant de partir. Et personne ne l'avait retenu.

Ces hommes avaient eu vent de son histoire par bien des discussions de bouche à oreille, des ragots et racontars des gens de la ville et des voyageurs. Le miraculé pourpre, comme on l'avait surnommé. Et c'était bien ce fait qui avait intéressé ces hommes, parce qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un enfant cachant de merveilleuses facultés. Cela se vérifia rapidement quand ils arrivèrent au fief de leur Eglise.

L'enfant avant un don pour le sang et sa formation débuta sans plus de délais. Tous les préceptes et les coutumes de leur religion lui furent enseignés. La discipline, la stratégie, la manipulation. Il apprenait vite et consciencieusement et lui, il se sentait enfin là où avait toujours attendu d'être. Il dépassait toutes les espérances de ses précepteurs, on voyait déjà en lui l'un des futurs éléments majeurs de l'ordre. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse mieux que ça.

Il avait à peine dix-sept ans, quand il tua son Maître, aspirant en lui le sang de plus de mille années d'expérience. Immédiatement, son nom fut effacé de tous les écrits et il prit la tête de l'Eglise dans l'approbation totale de ses fidèles. Il était le Sanguinus.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	4. Participation de Hykus

Syrianna avait toujours eu une vie banale et calme avant de le rencontrer. Comme la plupart des enfants de son village, elle n'avait que peu été à l'école, elle savait tout juste lire, écrire et compter. Ses parents dirigeaient un atelier de couture, elle a donc appris le métier auprès d'eux. Elle avait échappé au mariage forcé, car cela n'aurait pas profité à l'entreprise et que son père la jugeait capable de porter l'affaire seul ; après tout, il l'avait bien formée. Ainsi elle vivait donc seule et s'en portait très bien.

Seulement quand Maria Lennon, une vieille amie disparue depuis presque trois ans, était venue lui demander de l'aide pour se loger, elle et son fils de deux ans, sa vie prit un tournant.

Maria était logée par un paysan du village voisin, mais les travaux aux champs étaient impossibles à mener tout en surveillant Balthazar, son fils, et ce dernier était encore trop jeune pour rester tout seul et avait de plus une santé fragile.

Syrianna l'avait donc prise en apprentissage, cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle comptait recruter une assistante pour faire grandir la boutique. Maria était comblée. Elle veillait sur son fils tout en travaillant et elle mettait beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage. Elle devient rapidement douée et elle était d'une grande aide.

Syrianna aussi veillait sur Bob, elle s'occupait souvent de lui et l'aimait beaucoup. Maria lui avait rapidement révélé la nature de son fils, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Demi-diable ou pas, c'était un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'attention. Il était très curieux et s'intéressait à tout, de fait il ne tenait pas en place. Il avait toujours mille choses à voir et à sentir mille lieux à explorer… et mille bêtises à faire. Il se mettait régulièrement en danger dans sa quête de découverte et il fallait donc constamment le surveiller et l'occuper. Il avait d'ailleurs appris à lire tout seul lorsqu'on l'avait mis devant un livre d'images. Mais malgré son énergie débordante, Syrianna s'était très rapidement attachée à lui. Sa curiosité faisait tout son charme et elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer, faible nourrisson constamment malade. Il lui fallut attendre l'hiver pour expérimenter les grippes, rhums, angines et autres maladies à répétition du garçon.

En grandissant, Bob était devenu un garçon social, serviable et particulièrement intelligent. Il apprenait très vite et voulais toujours bien faire. Il connaissait les bases de la couture et il lui arrivait d'accueillir les clients de la boutique. Cependant en grandissant sa part démoniaque se révélait aussi et il commençait à faire de la magie, sans aucun contrôle. Certes ses toutes petites flammes auraient eu bien du mal à enflammer le bois d'une maison, mais pour un tas de paille c'était une autre histoire, et après un accident, heureusement sans gravité, des rumeurs sur sa nature commençaient à courir. Et lorsqu'un beau jour d'hiver où les villageois ont voulu prévenir l'inquisition, Maria était partie sans laisser d'autres traces qu'une lettre d'excuse et de remerciement pour Syrianna. Lettre dans laquelle elle se gardait bien de mentionner le lieu de leur fuite. Bob avait alors huit ans et demi.

Il a fallu se réhabituer au calme et a la solitude. Sans ce petit garnement, la vie paraissait beaucoup plus monotone et vide. Elle avait rapidement reprise une apprentie, le commerce avait bien trop grandi pour qu'elle fasse tout elle-même, mais sa nouvelle recrue n'avait ni le talent ou l'efficacité de Maria ni la sympathie ou l'énergie de Bob. Alors la vie de Syrianna avait repris sa banalité et elle songeait avec nostalgie à ces moments de bonheur et de joie partagée avec Balthazar, qu'elle considérait comme son neveu.

Un an plus tard, elle reçut une brève lettre de Maria. Cette dernière lui indiquait qu'elle et son fils étaient en sécurité, qu'ils allaient bien même si Bob avait été gravement malade. Forcément, se dit Syrianna, en voyageant en plein hiver. Maria précisait de plus qu'elle logeait chez un boulanger qui l'avait hébergée en échangeant de menus services de couture puis de l'aide de Bob a la boulangerie. Il avait pu s'entraîner à contrôler le feu et ne générait plus de flamme sans le vouloir. Il était donc plus discret. Maria avait monté un petit commerce de couture, mais était restée chez ce boulanger.

Syrianna souriait, ils avaient l'air heureux et ils pourraient presque former une famille. Son regard s'assombrit cependant en lisant les dernières phrases. « Ceci est la seule lettre que je t'écrirai, je crains que l'inquisition continue de nous traquer et je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennui. Je te remercie encore de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Brûle cette lettre.

Adieu

Maria »

Il n'y avait bien évidemment aucun moyen de connaître la provenance de la lettre. Syrianna dû donc se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'aurait plus de nouvelles de la petite famille. Alors le cœur gros elle brûla la lettre ayant l'impression de perdre une sœur et un fils.

De nombreuses années s'écoulèrent, sans grandes nouveautés. Tous les jours se ressemblaient : ouvrir la boutique, accueillir les clients, effectuer leurs commandes. La boutique était prospère et elle avait embauché d'autres assistantes, désormais elle se contentait de la gestion de la boutique ainsi que des commandes les plus importantes. Elle repensait parfois ces folles années où elle avait une famille, un peu bancal certes, mais une famille. Elle en regretterait presque de ne pas être mariée, mais elle aurait perdu toute liberté et maintenant il était trop tard de toute façon.

Un comptoir s'ouvrit non loin de chez elle et elle décida de participer à la gestion et à l'entretien de celui-ci. Elle monta donc un petit élevage, en déléguant une partie de la gestion du magasin de couture à ses assistantes dont une avait le sens du commerce. Elle appréciait entendre les voyageurs raconter leurs aventures.

Elle avait ainsi des nouvelles de tout le cratère et elle apprit l'effondrement d'une montagne après le passage d'aventuriers. Un groupe de quatre contenant un demi-diable. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à savoir avec certitude s'il s'agissait de Bob ou non. Les quelques éléments descriptifs étaient vagues et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.

Bien plus tard alors que les passants parlaient des dernières nouvelles du cratère, concernant la dévastation de la cité de Mirage, ils évoquèrent un groupe contenant un demi-diable, elle porta donc l'oreille sans grand espoir, mais son regard s'illumina quand elle entendit le nom de celui-ci, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Pas de doutes, c'était lui. Il était donc bien vivant… et toujours au cœur d'embrouilles qui le dépassait visiblement. Les voyageurs n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord ; certains les voyaient comme des héros qui les auraient préservés d'un mal plus grand encore et d'autres comme des bandits malfaisants. Elle décida de faire confiance à Bob et opta pour les héros incompris. Elle dut cependant interrompre la discussion avant d'en apprendre plus afin d'éviter une bagarre.

Syrianna était heureuse de le savoir vivant. En plus, les voyageurs parlaient d'un groupe, signifiant que son ancien protégé n'était pas tout seul. En fin de soirée, au moment de la fermeture elle remarqua qu'il ne restait qu'un voyageur qui semblait favorable au quatuor ; elle décida donc de lui poser quelques questions.

Ce dernier ne discuta pas longtemps, il devait partir tôt le lendemain, mais elle apprit que les autres membres du groupe étaient un demi-élémentaire, un nain et un inquisiteur de la lumière, qu'ils luttaient tous contre les intendants qui possédaient un puissant artefact, que la région avait été raser par le demi-diable, supposément pour empêcher une entité maléfique de conquérir le cratère. Syrianna n'avait jamais douté des bonnes intentions de Bob ainsi, elle ne fut pas surprise par la majorité de ses révélations. Un point l'inquiétait beaucoup cependant : que faisait un demi-diable avec un inquisiteur, de la lumière qui plus est ? Elle se mit à craindre que son neveu ne soit pas dans ce groupe par choix et son imagination fit le reste du travail et lui apporta de multiples scénarios dans lesquels son protégé était menacé et battu, forcé à rester dans le groupe ou même pire, en route vers son jugement accompagné par cet inquisiteur. Elle n'avait cependant aucun moyen de démêler le vrai du faux et elle resta avec ses inquiétudes.

Quelques mois plus tard alors qu'elle se rendait au comptoir avec des animaux elle croisa un groupe de 5 personnes. Un soldat de l'église de la Lumière menait la marche d'un air pressé et déterminé, elle s'écarta prudemment de son chemin. Un homme grand et fin, probablement un mage le suivait. Son visage lui paraissait familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus ; elle supposa donc qu'elle l'avait déjà croisé au comptoir, même si elle pressentait qu'elle faisait une erreur. En posant son regard sur le troisième membre du groupe son regard s'illumina, c'était le grand ménestrel Aldo Azur ! Elle se jeta dans ses bras et proposa de lui offrir à boire, à manger et tout ce dont il avait besoin, après lui avoir évidemment dit toute son admiration pour son travail. Sa voix tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion. Alors que Sir Azur s'apprêtait a refusé son offre, le mage s'adressa à elle et l'invita à se joindre à eux à l'auberge. Elle se proposa de les accompagner et de leur faire visiter les lieux, trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour rester avec le ménestrel.

Cependant le doute quant à l'identité du mage resurgit, elle était sûre de le connaître, relativement bien même. Elle posa alors la question. Il la dévisagea quelques instants et sembla la reconnaître, il la prit dans ses bras en criant « Tati ! Tari Syrianna ! ». Il n'y avait que LUI qui l'appelait comme ça, c'était forcement Balthazar. Elle le regarda alors de plus près et ce fut comme une évidence. Il avait changé bien sûr; la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était un petit garçon et se tenait devant elle un homme dans la force de l'âge. On reconnaissait cependant certains traits, ses yeux brillaient toujours du même éclat. Il fit alors une brève présentation de ses amis. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux son petit Balthazar, qui était là juste devant elle, était un mage, un aventurier et connaissait personnellement le grand Aldo Azur ! Ils commencèrent à parler tout en allant vers le comptoir, Syrianna toujours au bras de Bob, et attrapant celui d'Aldo au passage. Elle se débrouilla pour que les aventuriers soient traités comme des rois et leur expliqua le fonctionnement de l'endroit. Puis elle osa demander une chanson à Sir Azur et alors que celui-ci tentait de défiler Bob intervient et fit céder son ami qui proposa une chanson lors du diner.

Ils s'installèrent aux tables, Bob et Shin avec elle et les autres a la table d'une autre voyageuse, pour une quête sans doute. Balthazar et elle continuèrent à discuter un moment, mais il dut s'éloigner pour la quête. Syrianna plongea alors dans ses pensées, visiblement il était bien dans son groupe. Il avait l'air très heureux et il lui assurait que Théo, l'inquisiteur, même s'il avait un caractère bien trempé était un très bon camarade.

Balthazar revient vers elle, ils allaient devoir partir. Elle lui fit rapidement promettre de lui écrire de temps en temps. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et son neveu lui intima de rester chez elle quelques jours, il y allait peut-être avoir du grabuge dans la région.

Elle observa le groupe sur le départ, ils étaient très coordonnés sans même avoir besoin de se parler. Elle était donc rassuré, son protégé volait maintenant de ses propres ailes, était épanoui, heureux et bien entouré. En les regardant cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils étaient compagnons de route, mais aussi et surtout, des amis.


End file.
